Broken Hearts and Deathless Stares
by nineand34
Summary: Harry Potter is waiting on Platform 9 and 3/4 to send his eldest son off to Hogwarts when he spots Draco Malfoy. They have not seen each other in 19 years and the impact of their meeting hits them like the Hogwarts Express. A one-shot of life after the end of a beautiful relationship that ended so tragically. (AN- this is my first fic, constructive criticism is welcome).


This is my first post on here and my first ever fanfic - please be nice :) or be horrible, if you don't like it then you are entitled to your own opinion.

I decided to write this as I've really gotten into Drarry fics lately and I wanted to give something back to the community that has given me so much.

It's a short one-shot and I do apologise in advance for it being so sad. (dw no character deaths). However, it's healthy to have a good range of emotions and realistic to believe that we do not live in a world where all stories have happy endings.

You have been warned so please do not whine….pretty please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (although I really wish I did). They belong to the insanely talented J.K. Rowling, whom I will be forever indebted to for making my childhood (and now adulthood) so utterly fantastic and for creating a world so captivating that it breaks my heart that I cannot reach out and physically touch it.

* * *

><p>Note: two lines of text at the end of the fic are taken directly from the book - I do not own them! J.K. does!<p>

This scene takes place within the last chapter of the seventh book (The Deathly Hallows) - the epilogue on platform 9 3/4.

You have to assume that Draco and Harry had a lengthy secret affair during their time at Hogwarts - which ended in their final year sometime before the battle of Hogwarts. They were head over heels in love but could never be together for so many reasons. They didn't want to end it but had no choice due to the upcoming war and having to choose sides.

One day I may write the entire fic from book one to the end. But for now I will leave this here as an offering to the fandom that helped ease the pain of the fact I would never read another Harry Potter book again. Thank you.

* * *

><p><span>Broken Hearts and Deathless Stares.<span>

White smoke swirled all around, dancing in the crisp morning air of September the 1st. The source of the smoke was a beautiful, cherry red steam engine with a large plaque on the front of it that read "Hogwarts Express". There was excitement all around as children hurried to say goodbye to their parents and find their friends to inform them of everything that had happened over the summer holidays. Trolleys were piled with trunks and cages in which flustered owls perched - ready to make the journey across the country to their new home for the next seven years.

Harry Potter had been looking forward to this day ever since his wife had told them they were expecting their first child. It wasn't as though he had not been on Platform 9 and 3/4 since his own time at school. In fact he had been here just a few months ago along with his great friend Andromeda Tonks to welcome his godson, Teddy, home for the holidays.

But this time was different - this time it was his own son, James - and Harry was bursting with pride.

There was, however, another reason that this time was different...

A few months before James was born, Harry had been sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast with a heavily pregnant Ginny. He had been reading a very interesting article in the Daily Profit on how a group of teenagers had used blast ended skrewts to cause havoc in Honeydukes sweet shop. Even in his 20's Harry had still loved pranks and chuckled inwardly to himself as he read. He thought back to a time when Fred and George would have done something like this – how he missed their antics. His thoughts were disrupted when his eyes darted to the right of the page as he noticed a post in the births, marriages and deaths section. It read:

"Mr Draco Malfoy and wife Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) have today welcomed a son, Scorpius Malfoy, weighing 7 pounds and 7 ounces. The family are delighted."

Harry had stared in disbelief for a moment, Draco - his Draco - was a dad! He didn't even know he had gotten married. Harry's heart had felt heavy in his chest, his eyes had begun to swim with tears, his breathing had become laboured. HIS Draco had moved on and now had another life that had nothing to do with Harry. But then again he wasn't really 'his' Draco anymore. He hadn't been for a very long time. And here was Harry sitting in the kitchen of the home he shared with his own lovely wife who was pregnant with his child and Draco had nothing to do with any of it. Guilt shook Harry for a moment until Ginny noticed that someone was wrong and Harry had had to lie to her and pretend that he had been upset because he had noticed an obituary of an old friend in the paper.

So that was the other reason Harry was so looking forward to this day - because he hoped, and prayed, and ached with every fibre of his being that Draco would be here too, to wave Scorpius off on his first journey to Hogwarts.

Working at the ministry, Harry had thought that he may have seen Draco about at some point on business over the last few years but unfortunately the fates had not been so kind and, therefore, Harry was left to pine for this day where he may just catch a glimpse, if only for a second, of his old nemesis turned lover. And what a lover he had been. All those late nights in the library and sneaking around in the secret passageways and hiding their secret from everyone they knew. It had been fun. More than fun - it had been love and Harry missed it more than anything in the world.

Harry often lay awake at night, wishing it had not ended the way it had. But circumstances had changed and at the time there had been no two ways about it. The day they had gone their separate ways was the most painful of Harry's life. It was as if his heart had been ripped out. In a way - it literally had.

Harry had spent many years pondering the way he had managed to survive Voldemort. He had put it down to the prophecy, to his mothers love protecting him, to sheer determination of wanting to live and to not let his friends down. But the real reason that Harry had survived on that dreadful night all those years ago was because his soul was already split in two - Harry Potter had his own horcrux. One that he never knew existed.

He had only figured it out years later after plenty of researching and sleepless nights. He had come across a paragraph in a dusty old magical history book that stated that the only way to create a horcrux was to kill something - but that something did not necessarily have to be a person...well the whole of the person anyway.

On the night that Harry and Draco had split up a little piece of Harry had died. And a little piece of Draco had died too. From then on they had been each other's horcruxes – bound forever in eternity. Their souls had agonizingly split, like the tearing of a scroll of parchment, and a piece of the other had gone to live within the other boys heart.

And when Voldemort had thought that he had killed Harry that night at the old castle he had really only killed the part of Harry that was Voldermort's own horrcrux. The part of Harry that was Draco was still very much alive.

This was how the boy had lived.

Since then everyday that they spent away from each other hurt more and more. The pain had now dulled to a constant ache after 19 years apart. Harry would give anything just to see Draco again. To cup his pale cheeks in his hands and press his lips passionately up against Draco's.

Back on the platform, Harry and his family made their way through the crowds to find a spot where they could say goodbye without people tripping over them or getting trampled. Harry was careful to keep a look out for Draco without raising suspicion. He scanned the crowd but couldn't see his secondary force of life anywhere.

Maybe he wasn't here, maybe Draco had sent his son to Durmstrang instead. That would be something the Slytherin would do.

Maybe all this waiting, all this anticipation, had been for nothing!

That was when Harry felt something that he had never expected to feel again. It was like the two halves of his heart had been pulled back together - like the opposite sides of a yin yang symbol slotting back into their rightful places. The feeling was overwhelming and he knew in that second that Draco was close by.

He heard the voice that his ears had craved for such a long time murmur the word...

"...Scorpius.."

Harry looked up and his poor heart - that had already been through so much - skipped a few beats as he saw, none other than, Draco Malfoy at the other end of the platform.

It was as though Harry were in a dream. Draco was more handsome than even Harry remembered him and the years had been kind to his gorgeous face. Time stood still as the smoke from the steam engine gracefully curled in the air, surrounding Draco in a cloud of white that made him look almost angelic.

Draco was standing alongside a beautiful woman that could only be his wife, Astoria, and between them was a boy of about James's age ready to board the Hogwarts express for the very first time.

The boy had the same platinum blonde hair, the same perfectly straight nose and the same regal air about him that Draco gave off.

Harry gasped as his mind flashed back 26 years. It was almost like he had seen a ghost - It was as if he had been transported back in time and had just walked into Madam Malkins robe shop all over again.

Harry glanced back up to Draco's pale face and as if he could feel Harry's eyes on him, Draco looked up and froze. He had felt it too; the way it seemed that his heart had been healed and was whole once again. He touched his hand to his chest.

His grey eyes glistened as he studied the face of the man he had not seen in years, the man he had never once stopped thinking about, the man he loved - more than his own life. His eyes thirstily drank in as much as they could of Harry until they could take no more.

Draco's gaze shifted to Ginny then to the three children standing beside them. Looking back at Harry he gave a small sad smile, an expression that spoke a thousand words but would go unnoticed to all on the crowded platform. All except Harry, who could tell what that smile meant. That smile spoke every word that would forever go unsaid. All the love, all the pain, the children they could...should have shared together, the children that would be boarding this very train right now if it had not been for the way things ended between them. Tears began to form in those breathtakingly beautiful grey eyes.

Harry smiled back apologetically. It was all he could do. He was desperate to run over, to grab Draco by the shoulders, to curl his fingers into his shirt and to pull him in so their lips touched, longingly reconnecting - to kiss him until the rest of the world faded out into pale insignificance. Until nothing else mattered and it was just the two of them, the way it had been. The way it should have been. Nothing in the world would have made Harry happier and he could tell by the look in Draco's eyes that he felt the same.

The train whistle blew loudly, knocking them out of their trances.

They nodded civilly to each other for the sake of the others around them and turned back to their families.

Harry's scar had not hurt in nineteen years but his heart was a completely different story. He did not want this to be the end.

Nineteen years, two wives, four children - they had been through so much.

Everything and nothing had changed.

They still loved each other.

Even after all this time.

Always.


End file.
